


【藕饼】大将军您怎么天天犯困？（中）

by YeChen777



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 哪吒之魔童降世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeChen777/pseuds/YeChen777
Relationships: 藕饼
Kudos: 22





	【藕饼】大将军您怎么天天犯困？（中）

（中）

大将军平时很黏华盖星君不错，这是各位仙君都知道的事实，但只有大将军自己知道，有时候他的星君比他自己还要黏人。  
就比如现在。  
敖丙甚至不等哪吒回答他，自顾自地低下头去含住了他的嘴唇，灵活地用舌尖顶开了他的唇缝，故意咬过他的下唇，扫过他的牙根。  
向来觉得自己定力不差的大将军只有在自家星君面前，定力才差得一塌糊涂，意识到自己的主动权被夺，便下意识地扣住敖丙的后颈，截住他的舌尖，推回了他的口腔之中，又吮过他的上唇，惹来他一丝战栗后，满意地舔舐过他的舌根，直吮吸地敖丙头皮一阵发麻。  
方才被哪吒重新束好的腰带又被扯开，这回被大咧咧地扔到了一旁，得了个本应有的下场。  
敖丙不甘示弱，微凉的手顺着哪吒敞开的衣襟往下探去，故意扫过他的胸口，滑过肋骨，握住他的腰侧，又抬了抬自己的腰，特地往前坐了坐，正好坐到了哪吒已经勃起的性器上，甚至故意沉腰压了压，把那杆器物隔着自己衣物卡在臀缝之间。  
殊不知胆子越来越大的敖丙是在玩火，即便哪吒本身就是火——哪吒闷哼了一声，就知道自己着了敖丙的道，偏偏他故意收缩了一下自己的后穴，臀缝也顺势夹紧，竟让他生出了已经进入敖丙身体的错觉。  
华盖星君平时总给其他仙君一种清心寡欲的感觉，他本人也确实如此，但到了大将军的面前，这些似乎都成了一种表面伪装，被剥得分毫不剩，只剩下一颗真心。  
敖丙故意扭了扭腰，用自己的臀缝去蹭那早已硬起来的性器，想到那东西曾经在自己身体里驰骋的感觉，更是情动了几分，花穴中已经开始往外涌出透明的淫液。但他面上仍然不动声色，即便一个月的分离让他过于思慕自己的少年郎，他太渴望他带着莲花香的怀抱了，太渴求他的亲吻和抚摸了，于是他起了坏心眼，故意拧了一把哪吒的乳尖。  
正专心于啃敖丙脖子的哪吒不满于对方的撩拨，隔着几层布料掐了对方的臀尖一把，成功让他软下了腰，声音沙哑而低沉，警告道：“……不要乱撩拨。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”敖丙干脆捧起哪吒的脸，又是亲他，又是咬他的鼻子，甚至还空出一只手往下探去，摸过他的紧实的胸口，用手指在他的腹部打圈，看着对方因为自己的举动，双眼逐渐变得深幽而满含情欲，他便不由得意洋洋，又道，“难道……唉？”  
哪吒六臂法相再现，牢牢困住了敖丙，不让他再动弹，敖丙没想到自己玩过头了，挣了一下，不满道：“这不公平！”  
“如何不公平了？”大将军低头狠狠吮了一下，敖丙惊喘了一声，想要往后躲，但他被对方死死困在了怀里，根本无处可躲，双手徒劳无用地抵在他的肩头想将他推开，最后那乳尖还是被哪吒舔吮地又红又肿，还挂满了口涎晶莹剔透的就好像是诱人的樱桃一样。  
随后敖丙的嘴唇又被咬住了，他起先还不悦于对方一边倒的法相优势，很快就投降于哪吒对他的抚摸。  
大将军甚至还偷偷起了个法决，他下身的衣料立刻不翼而飞，原本是隔着布料坐在那火热硬烫的性器上，现在一下子没了几层布料，那种感觉立刻变得明显了起来，敖丙到底还是比哪吒脸皮薄，这会儿连裸露在外的肩上都染上了粉红。  
不得不说龙族的身体就是天赋异禀，哪吒往下探去，就摸到敖丙的股间湿淋淋的一片，下头的花穴还在不断翕合，好像就在等着他来喂饱似的。  
敖丙难耐极了，尤其是那只手探进来时，他的腰甚至不受自己的控制往下做，恨不得将哪吒的两根手指含地更深一些。还不等对方多抚慰他几下，敖丙忽然双手发难，竟挣开了哪吒，径直抬高了臀部，扶住他的性器，对准了自己的花穴，直接坐了下去。  
骑乘的体位到底比一般体位要深一些，那花穴又热又紧，拥上来将哪吒吸得更深，险些就让他一进去就交代在里面了。相对的，敖丙也不怎么好受，毕竟已经一月有余没有做过了，细微的疼痛伴随着漫天的快感顺着他的尾椎骨爬了上来，花穴也一收一缩，脚趾都忍不住蜷缩了起来。  
“……敖丙，放松一点……”哪吒率先稳住了自己的理智，扶住敖丙的腰亲了亲他汗津津的脸，又揉了揉他的腰际替他放松。  
好在两人早已契合地十分默契，敖丙没花多少时间就放松了下来，再次心急如火地要向他索吻，同时沉了沉自己的腰，尚自动作了起来。  
哪吒搂紧了他的腰，享受着身上之人的主动，又伸出另一双手，掐着他的臀部将臀缝分得更开一些，在敖丙往下坐时微微往上顶，将性器送得更深，没弄几下敖丙就有点受不住，背过手去想要掰开他作怪的手，哼了两声道：“不行……太、太深了……啊！”  
“深些才好呢……小爷看你不是怎么都吃不够吗？”  
哪吒咬牙说着，故意握着敖丙的腰往下一压，性器的顶端顶开了花穴内里的生殖腔口，惊得敖丙不住往上躲，却被哪吒牢牢按着。他没个办法，只好使劲咬哪吒的肩膀，偏偏牙又不够利，快感将他的劲儿冲散了大半，只能留下一圈浅浅的牙印和不少龙涎。  
谁知哪吒把他整个人一掀，就把他掀到了那块柔软的坐垫上，还曲起他的一条腿架在了自己的肩上。敖丙都不知道自己的身体还可以柔软到这个程度，这般被侵入的感觉实在过于深刻，他宛如失去了水的鱼一般仰着头张口呼吸，随着哪吒的动作带出绵软的呻吟。  
可哪吒到底舍不得欺负敖丙太过，更何况这个姿势时间久了也不怎么舒服，最后乖乖松开了对他的桎梏，俯下身去与他缠绵。  
比起情事更喜欢和哪吒亲近的敖丙十分受用这一点，很快就被这带着温情的情事再次弄得情动不堪，偏偏大将军却不肯全部喂给他，只是或缓慢而轻柔地肏过他的敏感处，或按着他的胯堪堪停在腔口辗转捻弄，舒服地让他仿佛泡在热水里，后头不住地往外冒水，交媾带出不小的水声，他也不知道羞耻，反正这里根本没有其他人。  
敖丙已经被自己的眼泪糊住了视线，模糊到几乎看不清哪吒的模样，漫长的情事还在继续，敖丙为自己起初的撩拨付出了应有的代价，险些以为自己会死在这张坐垫上。  
“还不够啊……”又被抱起来正面坐在怀里，敖丙软绵绵地搂着哪吒的肩，对方肩膀和背上都是自己留下的牙印和抓痕，不过这会儿他已经没什么力气了，只能随着哪吒的节奏被上下抛送，情欲又蔓过他的全身，叫他的脚趾都开始痉挛起来，吚吚呜呜地从喉咙中挤出一句：“……好哪吒、吒儿……吒儿……我错了，以后不撩……你了……别弄了——嗯……”  
大将军可不管这些，好似要把自己受得撩拨全部补偿回来，与他耳鬓厮磨，狠狠道：“这回不好好欺负你，下回你就会知错就改了？”  
敖丙已经说不出话来了，但他脑中却想着：他这回是错了，但下次还敢。

tbc


End file.
